As display technique is booming progressively, a display device having a touch function is increasingly welcomed by people due to its advantages such as visual operation. According to different relative positions of a touch panel and a display panel, the existing display device having the touch function can be generally divided into two types, i.e., an on-cell touch panel and an in-cell touch panel. Compared with the on-cell touch panel, the in-cell touch panel is thinner and has higher transmissivity.